undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
UnderDestiny
@VerdePL @VerdePL |date = January 18, 2018 |website = Wattpad (Story) pl] |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Game Written Storypl] |status = In Progress |writer = Verde |artist = Linther |programmer = Verde}} UnderDestiny is an AU created by Verde. It's a story about traveling through dimensions, finding yourself, and changes happening behind our backs. It's about a wanderer between dimensions who by chance meets a girl who shows him how to enjoy life but their adventures seem to make it difficult. Characters Changes Matt He is the main character and watchman of AUs. Matt was born as an adult and he had no memories. They were in time before the Chara's fall and the birth of Asriel. After leaving the emptiness in which he arose from, Sans and Papyrus found him. The brother's home also became his temporary home. Matt is caring for Lidi, which is why he is doing quite well as a caretaker. He quickly takes on the role of his father but he has anger issues. It can also be too naïve. By the ignorance of his past he is lost at first. In this loss, his little companion cheers his life. Lidi Lidi is the seventh child who fell into the underworld (directly in front of Frisk). It is the owner of a purple soul - the soul of perseverance. The girl was looked after by her grandmother, in the absence of her dead parents. The parents Lidi had an extremely negative approach to monsters, but her grandparents were different, fortunately they were the main care of her. In the night she had a dream that would inspire her to go to the hill. Without anyone's knowledge, she went to Mount Ebott and fell into the underworld. Lidi, being wounded after the fall, notices Matt and loses consciousness. She woke up in the house of Toriel, where the two of them took care of the girl. From then on Matt looked after Lidi like a father. She is a very annoying child from the very beginning, deliberately doing things to others in spite of this and causing trouble in the head. She is stubborn but smart (Little nasty brat). With time, he becomes more mature and begins to understand his mistakes. I do not want to be a helpless child for constant rescue. However, after the events in the AU, such as Horrortale, it has become somewhat closed. Iri Iri was created by Gaster. He lives in a dimension where Gaster is king and treats him like a father. One day, Iri meets Lidi, who is attacked by one of the creatures who have a defensive function. Iri is an energetic boy who likes to dream. He is friendly and tries to help him, so his father often punishes him, though he does not want to get in trouble. Iri is absolutely obedient to him and does not believe in his parent's bad intent. Often, he creates a history about what he has done, and often gets confused. He can talk about how it is invincible and then tell stories when he lost a fight with someone. When he gets slept on a lie he begins to blush and ends talking with a sweet innocent smile. Story |-|English= * Prologue * Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Meeting * Chapter 2 - Story of the Underworld * Chapter 3 - Departure * Chapter 4 - Deadly Meeting * Chapter 5 - Prison Clashes * Chapter 6 - Boss * Chapter 7 - Getaway |-|Polski= * Prolog * Rozdział 1 - Niespodziewanie spotkanie * Rozdział 2 - Historia podziemia * Rozdział 3 - Odejście * Rozdział 4 - Śmiercionośne spotkanie * Rozdział 5 - Więzienne potyczki * Rozdział 6 - Szef * Rozdział 7 - Ucieczka Gallery Book PFirstUnderdestinyCover.png FirstUnderdestinyCover.png Game MattUndedestinyRPG.png Lidiv2UnderdestinyRPG.png IriUnderdestinyRPG.png Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Games Category:Written story